


sink your teeth into my flesh

by girlsarewolves



Series: the hubs’ collection [27]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Bisexual Brigitte Linholm, Bisexual Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, Bisexuality, Biting, Casual Sex, F/M, Hook-Up, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Older Man/Younger Woman, Open Relationships, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Size Kink, Unrequited Crush, inspired by the pirate skins, one-sided Brigitte/Reinhardt, other characters referenced, referenced Junkrat/Roadhog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: Sometimes Brigitte found another buccaneer to have some fun with. Sometimes she found a lovely wench who was interested. But she kept coming back to Mako, liking his scars and his size and his familiarity - without the patronizing attitude she got from most of others on the crew. Maybe she liked the way he reminded her of someone else, someone who would never look at her - much less touch her - the way Mako did.
Relationships: Brigitte Lindholm/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge
Series: the hubs’ collection [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717300
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	sink your teeth into my flesh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheYearOfTheWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYearOfTheWolf/gifts).



> I wish I could lay the blame for this entirely at my husband's feet but while he maybe gave me the idea of Roadhog/Brigitte, I got this specific plot bunny while looking at Roadhog's pirate skins and noticed the nipple rings. I had no intention of this being my first foray into Overwatch fandom, but, well, here I am.

* * *

“Like that?”

Brigitte looked up at her partner for the night, tongue snaking back out to flick at the ring dangling from his left nipple. She was fairly confident she knew the answer, but Brigitte liked to know for certain what she was giving her partner was enjoying.

Mako wasn’t the most verbal of her lovers, but he was the most vocal, ironically. Especially, whenever she played with his nipples and their piercings. He grunted like a bear - or boar - already exerted, his whole body vibrating not just from the noises but his body responding to the stimuli. Getting him to actually put things into words was a little harder, but Brigitte had been working on her techniques.

“Yes,” he growled. His voice was rough and deep even without being muffled by the carved, wooden, shark mask he often wore. “You know I do,” he added. It almost came off like a scolding, which came dangerously close to rankling Brigitte, but he followed his words up by palming at one of her breasts, giving that nipple a little pinch through the thin material of her shirt.

“Fuck,” Brigitte hissed, eyes fluttering. Her nipples were not as sensitive as Mako’s, but she still enjoyed the way he skirted the line between pain and pleasure. She liked the way he didn’t treat her like a child, the way the rest of Amari’s crew did.

(She could not imagine how obnoxious it had to be for Fareeha, who wasn’t just a child but a delicate princess who could never get so much as a splinter or whoever was near her at the time would have to face her mother’s ire. An angry Captain Ana Amari made First Mate Torbjörn Lindholm look like a cranky but ultimately harmless squirrel instead of the overprotective, grizzly wolverine he was usually regarded as. Especially when it came to his daughter.)

Mako chuckled at her response, kissing her. He knew what she liked and wasn’t afraid to give it, not when Brigitte was eager and willing and happy to give back. They’d knocked boots a couple of times before, always when Amari and her crew were docked of course. He wasn’t afraid of her father, but he wasn’t an idiot looking for trouble either.

Sometimes Brigitte found another buccaneer to have some fun with. Sometimes she found a lovely wench who was interested. But she kept coming back to Mako, liking his scars and his size and his familiarity - without the patronizing attitude she got from most of others on the crew. Maybe she liked the way he reminded her of someone else, someone who would never look at her - much less touch her - the way Mako did.

Determined not to be upstaged so early, Brigitte leaned back in to trap the saliva-dampening nipple ring between her teeth and gave a sharp tug before flicking her tongue over the nipple. Her hands made themselves busy, one at his right nipple and while the other drifted down. She’d already unbuckled his belt so it was easy to slide her fingers under his pants and brush them over his cock.

Fuck, he was already almost fully hard. Leaking, too. She smeared the pre-cum over his tip as she suckled on his nipple.

“Fuck,” Mako growled out, echoing her own thoughts. His whole body shook, cock twitching against her fingers. More pre-cum beaded at the tip, and his hands moved from down to her ass, cupping her firmly and giving an almost too tight squeeze. One of his fingers curled around the curve of a cheek so that he was teasingly close to her asshole, and it made Brigitte bite down as a low whine escaped her.

“Maybe we should skip to the big finish,” she panted out against his chest. She’d had plans - plans to tease both nipples until he was shoving her down to her knees, plans to suck until he was about to burst and then lay back, legs spread and inviting so he’d fuck her hard and fast and desperate. She could work herself up into a blissful frenzy just at the thought of him grunting and groaning over her like a rutting animal. 

And yet here she was, the one who was already impatient and needy and opting to speed things along, right when she had him where she wanted him.

More laughter rumbled up from Mako’s belly, and she knew not only had he gotten the upper hand now, he was well aware of the fact. He could be a cruel partner sometimes - despite all her plans, he really was the one with the patience to drag everything out. Tonight, though, he seemed to take mercy on her and lifted her up even as he knelt down.

Strong arms carefully set her on the ground on her back, but Brigitte kept her legs wrapped around him. She lifted her shirt up and off, the last of her clothing to remove, before cupping Mako’s face and kissing him. “Can you blame a girl for getting impatient when she goes so long without?” 

“Not at all,” he replied, alreadying freeing his cock from the confines of his breeches and lining himself up with her cunt. He was big, the largest partner she’d had so far, and the snug fit was a pressure that always bordered right at the edge of painful. So every time they fucked, he was always so gentle at the beginning, always rubbed his cock a few times against the slick leaking freely from her cunt before he pushed the tip in and let her refamiliarize herself with his girth.

The familiar fullness felt dizzying. Brigitte bit down on her lip, arms wrapping around him so her fingers could curl and dig into his scar-littered back. The urge to clench around him was strong, but she made herself relax so he would bury himself inside her first. It really had been too long since she’d had a good fuck. That dry spell had her aching for the strain of him bottomed out in her cunt. 

Back when she’d been a virgin, with only her fantasies and imagination to help her out and no real idea of what sex was like, she’d thought the empty ache of her cunt was awful. After she’d experienced a cock or another’s fingers or fist inside her, that emptiness was even worse. She knew too well what she was missing.

“Fuck me,” Brigitte panted. She felt on fire. The humidity of the night air did little to cool her down, only adding to the layer of sweat forming on her skin from lust and their mingled body heat.

Mako didn’t have to be told twice. He trusted her - knew she could take it if she said she could take it. His hips jerked forward so he was fully sheathed in her cunt, the sensation causing both of them to let out strangled, wordless cries. For a man his size and age, he moved with a steady speed and control that had surprised Brigitte the first time they’d fucked but was now so familiar with. His hands held her hips angled so he thrust in and out easily, his flesh rubbing against her in a way that teased at her clit and made her mewl. His nipple piercings rubbed against her own breasts, catching on her nipples every so often and giving a sharp pinch or tug.

Fuck, she’d missed this. Brigitte wondered if Mako would be up for more later, if she could still wet his cock with her mouth or at least ride his face. She felt like taking as much as they were physically able to do, like some kind of animal stockpiling food before it was time to hibernate. She figured at least riding his face - Mako was a delightfully generous partner, even after he was spent.

Teeth scraped at her shoulder and then bit down with bruising force and dragged Brigitte far from coherent thought. Mako was close. He got rougher when he was close, though never more than she could take. But it was perfect, the little taunts of pain and rawness that even most of the strangers she laid with refused to give her.

Brigitte was so tired of being treated like a child, even if a child that was allowed - finally - into battle, and Mako’s roughness was as much a turn on as all the teasing and pleasant stimulation he gave.

The noises they were making were animalistic and wanton, and the way Mako’s hips were stuttering against hers told her he was close. Brigitte closed her eyes, trailed her fingers over scarred flesh - briefly, oh so briefly, let herself imagine someone else above her, long hair and thick beard tickling over her skin, body looming large over hers like Mako’s but leaner, all hard and unforgiving muscle.

“Fuck!” Brigitte screamed, body taut, arching underneath Mako’s as the shame of imagining someone else in his stead mingled with the spike of lust the fantasy triggered in her, somehow making everything feel even more overwhelming. She was vaguely aware of Mako grunting her name - not someone else’s, she would berate herself later - and coming to a near stop save for a few uneven jerks of his hips.

Seconds or minutes later, Brigitte wasn’t quite sure, Mako rolled off her. They laid there on the floor of the room he’d rented them, panting and skin damp. They were both a wet and sticky mess between their legs, but right now it didn’t matter.

Brigitte rolled herself onto her side and curled up against Mako, savoring the closeness in the afterglow. She didn’t think of herself as much for cuddling, but she didn’t like to be alone after coitus either. Her limbs felt limp and boneless as the pleasure of her orgasm slowly evened out. She rested her head on Mako’s shoulder as he moved that arm to wrap around her.

“Good?” It was Mako who asked, his gruff voice coming out more hoarse than usual after all the noise they’d made.

Guilt bloomed in the pit of Brigitte’s stomach, but she shoved it aside. She and Mako weren’t anything except occasional partners. And she knew for a fact he and that scrawny crew member they’d picked up a few months back had fooled around plenty. Maybe she felt guilt towards Reinhardt, instead, for thinking of him in such a private and intimate way when he didn’t think of her like that.

Ignoring the inner turmoil trying to sour her post-fucking mood, Brigitte smiled up at Mako. “Very good. Always is, Big Guy.”

* * *


End file.
